Johnnys one night stand
by Capitalist Maslow44
Summary: Title says it all gil and johnny having a great time by the pool.


Feel free to jack off to this if you want.

"Hey johnny come in here for a moment." "Yeah what do you want sisters?" "As you may know we have tried to get gil to like us for a long time we are thinking he might be gay." "Gil gay no that's stupid!" "Yeah We don"t think so." "You are like soooo wrong Susan and Mary!" "I'm gonna go over there and prove it to you now losers." "NO" Susan and Mary shouted at the same time. "We don't know for sure. Well I suppose you could..." "could what?" johnny asked with a puzzling look on his face. try to get him to tell you he was gay by giving him a kiss or something like that. "Yeah well what do I get for doing that?" "Well you would get free lab access for a week no questions asked." said Mary "WHAT FREE LAB ACCESS ARE YOU INSANE?" screamed Susan. "Dont you want to know" "Yeah I suppose." And with that johnny was off.

He went to gils backyard he was probly swimming. He walked up straight to gil. "So gil want to kiss me?" "What are you talking about?" johnny could sense he really wanted to. Johnny was weary a tight red speedo with his balls almost showing. "Are you big gil? do you want to stick your dick up my tight ass?" Johnny rubbed the outside of his swimming trunks. "Oh johnny It feels so good." "Yeah I bet It does." "Want to go to my bedroom?" "Nah we can fuck right here cant we?" "Sure I guess my parents are out of town." "Nice come and get me gil." Johnny layed down on a couch. Gil Who was still sopping wet quickly took johnnys speedo off. "Want me to fuck you top or bottom?" Asked Gil. "You can be on top for now." winked johnny. Gil got on top of Johnny's dick and started bouncing up and down. "OH GOD JOHNNY YOU ARE SOOOO BIG." "You are pretty tight first time huh?." "Yeah johnny, oh it feels like heaven hit there again!" He did and soon Johnny's dick was bursting with cum filling gil up to the brim.

After he came Gil shouted "my turn!" "Sure but first you want a handjob?" "Love one!" Johnny pumped gil. "Oh Good so fucking good." "Stop johnny so I can fuck you!" Johnny just incresed the speed. Gil tried to pull away But It was to late and gill cam hard with thick creamy jets all over johnny face. "Oh sorry gil did I make you cum?" He said with devilish grin on his face. "OH I CANT BELIEVE I FUCKING FELL FOR THAT!" "Yep now you dont have enough cum to fuck me." Johnny went in the pool to clean off. "Hey johnny that was still pretty good have a beer boy you sure did trick me." "Thanks wait HEY!" He pushed johnny into the pool and jumped in to. "You seem to be forgetting one thing johnny. 17-year-old boys can hold a lot more cum then 12-year-old boys." "Shit I didn't think of that!"

Yeah and now you are gonna pay but dont worry ill be gentle. He pushed johnny up against the edge of the pool and started fucking his asshole "Fuck you gil" "Thanks but you already did." Johnny couldnt see it but he was sure gil was smirking while he pounded his asshole. "Just fucking cum in me already." "Im gonna take my time thank you very fucking much." "Oh gil it feels so good your dick is soooooo far inside me." "Say what you want Test My dicks not gonna fall for it!" "Fuck me gil fuck me hard and fast cum inside me." "Oh no fucking shut up." He had him on the ropes just one more thing would do it. He whispered softly "I want to feel you inside me." "Oh God I can't take it anymore." He cam filling johnny up to the brim with his white sticky goo.

They got out of the pool and started to clean up. "I had a great time with you tonight johnny maybe we can do it again sometime." "I don't know maybe." Johnny put back on his speedo and acted like he was going kiss him. before their lips met he pushed him into the pool. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it gil?" He grabbed 50 bucks from gils wallet and quickly ran back to his house "See ya later." "fuck you test."

When he got back to the lab the girls asked "how did it go?" "What?" "IS HE GAY." They both yelled. "Oh that nope don't think so!"

hope you enjoyed it! review please

and don't feel shy about jacking off.


End file.
